En el año de los extraterrestres
by Suiborg
Summary: Esta es una version reconstruida del AVP, cambié el final para hacerlo mas gracioso. ¡Asi que no se quejen!


Alien Vs El Depredador: El Año del Extraterrestre

Versión Corregida por Yashiro!

IMPORTANTE - Nota del autor: Cualquier corrección o agregado que quieras proponer házmelo llegar a mi correo, para hacerlo, haz clic en mi perfil y ahí encontrarás la dirección.  
Los nombres han sido cambiados (no se los nombres reales, acepto reclamaciones jeje). Pero esque yo no tengo ni Aliens ni Depredadores en mi casa asi que por eso si que no me reclamen!) Yo soy de los Estados Unidos, y por lo mismo mi español puede llegar a ser poco entendible. jaja soy medio tonto pero que importa! Comenzamos:

Hombre1: Debemos evitar por todos los medios que lleguen a la superficie!  
María¿Por qué¿Son acaso tan peligrosos?  
Hombre1: Deberías ver lo que hacen  
María: Entonces no podemos confiar en ellos, son nuestros enemigos.  
Hombre2: Creo que los Depredadores son el enemigo más fuerte. Tendremos que acabarlos primero.  
María: Si tú lo dices... Vayamos entonces a buscar la reina de los extraterrestres.  
Hombre2: Ese será el plan.  
Hombre1¡Yo no pienso ir, terminará matándonos a todos.  
Hombre2: No siempre pasa así.  
Hombre1: Hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo de aquí

Se escucha un grito y una puerta a la distancia se abre.

María¡Vamos por ahí!  
Hombre 2¡Vamos!

Al entrar al cuarto se encuentran con la Reina, quien está encadenada al techo. Todos los extraterrestres miran a los humanos sospechosamente, incluida la reina.

Hombre2: Esta cerradura parece familiar (Saca una llave esqueleto) Bien, esto debe funcionar (Se acerca a la Reina)  
María¡Con cuidado!  
Hombre2: No te preocupes, me estoy acercando despacio.  
María: Yo me encargo de la otra cerradura.

Los extraterrestres se quedaban pasmados al ver como dos humanos se atrevían a acercarse a su líder sin temor

Hombre2: Si esto funciona tal vez logremos su simpatía.  
María: Pero si no, estamos muertos.  
Hombre2: Cierto.

María saca su llave y abre la cerradura.

María: Bueno creo que tenías razón  
Hombre2: Yo siempre la tengo. -abre la otra cerradura-

La Reina de los extraterrestres, ha sido liberada por estos 2 humanos, se levanta y los mira en sus ojos.

Hombre2: Oh. Oh! Creo ke nos esta retando, De rrodillas!  
María: Si, es lo mejor.

La Reina, agradecida por ser liberada, marca en sus frentes una letra "A", los mira y se va.

María: Creo que estamos llegando a un entendimiento

Otro extraterrestre se aproxima a ellos.

María: Creo que quieren que vayamos con ellos.  
Hombre2: Hagámoslo.

Y así, se van con ellos hacia una pirámide. Con un sonido parecido a un llanto la Reina ordena a sus súbditos que vayan en direcciones diferentes

Hombre2: Seguramente están buscando depredadores.  
María: Eso mismo pensé.

Al estar caminando por aquella pirámide, se dan cuenta que han estado caminando en círculos.

María¿Qué está mirando la Reina?  
Hombre2: Parece ser un cuarto de sacrificios, Aunque tal vez sea solo mi imaginación.  
María: Pregúntale.  
Hombre2: No sé cómo.  
María: Intenta con señas.  
Hombre2: Ok, lo intentaré -camina hacia la reina y señala "¿Qué estás buscando?"

La Reina contesta "ciudad, tierra"

Hombre2: Parece que buscan una forma de salir de aquí, no entiendo bien su lenguaje.  
María: Entonces deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el noroeste.  
Hombre2¿Estás segura?  
María: Sí.  
Soldado2: Se lo haré saber a la Reina. –Le indica la dirección-

La Reina contesta "¿A donde, No entiendo sus direcciones"  
El Soldado contesta "¿Quieren que los llevemos"  
La reina contesta "Sí, llevarnos… salida"

Hombre2: María ¿Puedes dirigirnos?  
María: Sí, pero quiero que tanto tu como la Reina no se aparten de mi, no confío mucho en los otros.  
Hombre2: Está bien, se lo diré a la Reina, y le indica "Maria pide que no se aparte de ella."

La Reina contesta "Muy bien" –Se acerca a María y señala- " Estaré cerca"

María¿Qué dijo?  
Hombre2: Que te estará cuidando.  
María: Está bien.

María, contenta con el trato comienza a guiarlos hacia el noroeste, Pero de repente, las paredes de la pirámide comienzan a girar y María se encuentra en medio del lugar. La reina con ágiles reflejos la toma con sus garras a María y la salva a tiempo. María se lo agradece y la Reina dice contesta "…nada"

María ¿Viste eso?  
Hombre2: Si, Ella dijo de nada.  
María: Ya veo. Me pregunto si también entienden el Español ¿Puedes averiguarlo?.  
Hombre2: Sí, -acto seguido mira a la Reina y dice "Me llamo Benjamín". ¿Entiendes?

La Reina contesta "no"

Benjamín: Creo que su conocimiento de nuestro lenguaje es limitado.  
María: Que mal.  
Benjamín¿Escuchaste eso?  
María: Sí ¿Acaso fue un depredador?  
Benjamín: Creo que sí. –Dice a la reina "¿Puedes Enviar a alguien a revisar?"

La reina contesta "sí" y señala a uno de sus extraterrestres "ve, revisa"  
El extraterrestre dice "vuelvo enseguida" y se va. La reina mira a Benjamín y señala "todo… orden" y De repente uno de los extraterrestres manda una señal de auxilio. La reina señala "vayan… ayudar" y los demás obedecen Benjamin le dice a la reina "María no entiende lo que dice, por favor indíqueme cual es su asunto con ella"  
La Reina contesta "¿Quien María?" Benjamín contesta "La hembra, yo soy Benjamín."

María¿Te referiste a mí como "la hembra"?  
Benjamín: Claro¿Qué otro término querías que usara?  
María: Bah, Olvídalo.

La Reina señala "Dile… callar" Benjamín contesta "¿Quien?" La Reina contesta "María"

Benjamín: María, mas vale que permanezcamos callados si no queremos que nos encuentren.  
María: Lo siento. Me gustaría saber como se llama la Reina  
Benjamín: Dudo que tenga nombre, pero trataré de preguntárselo –Mira a la Reina y señala "¿Como Te llamas?"-

La Reina contesta "Andrune"

Benjamín: Se llama Andrune.

Andrune señala "silencio"  
Benjamín contesta "lo siento"  
Los extraterrestres regresan y señalan "Depredadores…muertos"  
Andrune mira a Benjamín y señala "Continuar"

Benjamín: Creo que tenemos el camino libre para continuar.

María continúa con su plan inicial guiándolos hacia el Noroeste, al llegar a la brecha que marca la salida hacia la superficie perfectamente angulada a 30º, la Reina les indica a Benjamín y a María que vayan ellos primero.

Benjamín: No podemos subir, esta demasiado alto.

Andrune responde "Ayudar" y con esta orden 2 de sus Extraterrestres van ayudarles y la Reina ordena: "Agarrar"  
Entonces uno de ellos intenta tomar a María en sus brazos pero ella se rehusa

Benjamín: No te preocupes María, solo nos están ayudando a llegar a la superficie  
María: Pues la próxima ves avísame –Y entonces permite ser levantada-

Por fin llegan al pueblo, Andrune les agradece si ayuda y ordena a dos de sus extraterrestres que se queden con ellos y los cuiden.

Benjamín: Mira, se preocupa por nosotros  
María¿Por qué lo dices?  
Benjamín: Nos esta mandando estos guardaespaldas.  
María: Me parece bien, pero ¿como demonios voy a comunicarme con el mío?  
Benjamín: Tal vez puedas utilizar alguno de los lenguajes antiguos.  
María: No se ninguno, solo hablo Latín, Alemán e Inglés  
Benjamín: Intenta con el latín.

María le ordena a su guardaespaldas en latín que se aproxime a ella  
El extraterrestre sólo la mira.

María: Creo que no va a funcionar.  
Benjamín: Creo que mi Latín es un poco mejor que el tuyo, lo voy a intentar.

Benjamín repite la misma orden y el guardaespaldas obedece de inmediato.

Benjamín: Bueno… funcionó pero pareciera que sus órdenes no eran obedecerte a ti  
Benjamín: Se lo preguntaré a Andrune. -camina hacia Andrune y le pregunta en latín-

Nota del autor: Yo no se latín así que imagínenselo jeje.

Andrune: Lo siento, olvide, decirles que el solo te va a obedecer a ti.  
Benjamín: Entiendo, no hay problema.  
Andrune: (a los extraterrestres) Obedézcanlos a los dos.  
Ambos extraterrestres: Está bien.  
Andrune: Los dejo, ellos protegerán sus vidas.  
María: Gracias, Se lo agradezco, no sabe cuanto aprecio el que haya salvado nuestras vidas.  
Andrune: De nada, solo les devolví el favor, fueron muy valientes.  
María: Todavía tiene pedazos de las cadenas en su cola.  
Andrune: No me molestan.  
María¿Desean que los lleve a algún otro lugar?  
Andrune¿Hacia donde se dirigen ustedes?  
Benjamín: Vamos al continente Asiático ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?  
Andrune: Si no les molesta...  
María: Claro que no, los llevamos con gusto.  
Andrune: Gracias. -habla con uno de sus extraterrestres- tú, quitarme cadena.

La criatura hace lo indicado quemando las cadenas con ácido saliente de su boca.

Benjamín: Vaya, así que manipulan ácido de sus bocas  
Andrune: Sí.  
Benjamín: Un poco de antiácido no le vendría mal a ese tipo.  
Andrune¿Disculpa?  
Benjamín: Es solo un chiste. Supongo que poder escupir ácido tiene sus ventajas.  
Andrune: Sí, puede hacer mucho daño.  
Benjamín: Por favor eviten asustar a mi tripulación, no sabemos como vayan a reaccionar al ver a la Reina Extraterrestre a bordo.  
Andrune ¡Soy no extraterrestre!  
María: Para nosotros los humanos si lo es, ya que no hay criatura como usted.  
Benjamín: Ahora, por seguridad permítame ponerle estas esposas. -saca unas esposas-  
Andrune¡No¡más cadenas no querer!  
Benjamín: Por favor es solo por seguridad, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino la liberaremos.  
Andrune: Bien. Nosotros no causar problemas ustedes.  
Benjamin: Solo relájese y disfrute el viaje  
María: Porfavor ordéneles que me escuchen  
Andrune: -Les ordena- listo.  
Benjamin: Ok, partamos ya.

Abordan el barco, al llegar Benjamín libera a Andrune y se despiden.

Benjamín¿María, crees que hicimos lo correcto?  
María: Sí, Estamos vivos ¿No?  
Benjamin: Pues si.

Pasan los Años, María se casa, tiene hijos y Andrune los visita de vez en cuando.

María: Hola Andrune.  
Andrune: Hola María.  
María: -Ordenando a su guardaespaldas- Ve a traer a los niños.  
Guardaespaldas: Enseguida

Andrune¿Niños?  
María: Sí, nuestros niños.  
Andrune: o…k…

Todos entran a la casa

José: Abuela Andrune.  
Ana: Hola abuela.  
Andrune: Hola niños.  
Extraterrestre: Hola ma

Otro extraterrestre entra a la casa.

Andrune ordena a ese extraterrestre salir

El extraterrestre sale.

Andrune¿Quieren salir a caminar conmigo?  
María: Con mucho gusto, vamos.

Y se dirigen a la casa de Benjamin  
Benjamín quien se encuentra cerca de la puerta de su casa, escucha una conversación en latín.

Benjamin: Ya sé quien es. Bienvenida Andrune.  
Andrune: Así es, soy yo.

Benjamín abre la puerta y se encuentra con 3 Extraterrestres.

Benjamin: Qué agradable sorpresa -señala "¿Cómo has estado?"

Andrune contesta "Muy bien ¿Y tú?"

Benjamin: Tu español a mejorado.  
Andrune: Después de haber asesinado a 3.5 billones de personas debería mejorar.  
María: Yo no sabía eso ¿porque lo hiciste?  
Andrune: Somos una raza superior, y fuerte siempre derrota al débil.  
María: Pero nosotros siempre encontramos maneras de sobrevivir en tiempos difíciles.  
Andrune: No sin un líder. Todos se arrodillan ante mi, tal como me gusta.  
María¿Entonces porque nos dejaste con vida?  
Andrune: Ustedes me liberaron así que nunca tendrán que preocuparse por ser atacados por mi o por mi gente, nos veremos pronto –Y se va-

FIN

¿Qué te pareció la historia? Por favor deja tus comentarios.  
Y que tengas un bonito día (O lo que quede de el)

Este demonio de la noche se despide por lo pronto.


End file.
